


Loving Moments

by BumpkinDice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Madara, Hufflepuff Hashirama, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Just a short hashimada hogwarts drabble. Hashirama and Madara spending time together.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Loving Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I had this as an idea early on and wanted to write something short for it.
> 
> No beta, again. Not going to change that. XD

Hashirama waved his wand around, bringing the sullen flower heads up. He hummed and continued his inspection of the plants left under his care. The young Hufflepuff often spent hours in the herbology section of Hogwarts, tending to the plants. He was often accompanied by a certain Gryffindor Uchiha. Though he was running late. Hashirama didn’t mind, he was at peace. It wasn’t often he had alone time for himself and he did enjoy solitude, much to everyone's surprise. Usually the Senju who preferred being alone was Tobirama. But people needed time to themselves and Hashirama wasn’t any different.  
  
Though he was wishing Madara would hurry up, he said he had gotten some extra snacks. While in the middle of trimming off some branches of a plant, he felt a tap at his shoulders. Spinning around, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He saw Madara looked shock then laughed, the Hufflepuff laughed as well. Jumping up, he threw his arms around the other boy and hugged him.  
  
“Missed you!” He said, laughing when Madara rolled his eyes.  
  
“I bet you couldn’t wait for me to arrive, I got a bunch of cookies. Izuna stole so much, I swear, he’s going to get caught soon,” He said, a fond smile on his face. This was Izunas first year and was sorted into Hufflepuff. He already found himself into trouble, ever the mischievous little one. Hashirama found it quite amusing. Izuna didn’t seem to like him much but compared to his great dislike towards Tobirama, they could be practically considered friends. Izuna and Tobirama did not get along. Tobirama was a first year student as well, sorted into slytherin.   
  
They sat down on a bench inside the greenhouse, Madara leaving space in between them for the basket of cookies he had. They ate a couple of cookies in relative silence, enjoying each other's company.   
  
“So how’s quidditch going?” Hashirama asked after a while. Madara groaned and leaned back, face twisted in dismay.  
  
“I hate my incompetent team,” He said and Hashirama couldn’t hold back a snicker. He often complained about his team and the lack of team effort and coordination. Madara honestly should just become captain so they could start winning more, relying less on Madara capturing the snitch.   
  
“Not everyone can be a protégé,” Hashirama quipped, amusement in his tone.  
  
“Says the guy who’s one himself, how many third years can practically bring half dead things to life? Have a way with magic related to plants? Yeah, none,” He said reaching out to grab the last cookie. Hashirama reached to grab the cookie as well and their hands touched. It wasn’t the first time something so menial like a touch of hands, bumps of shoulders, soft smile caused butterflies to erupt in his stomach. Something about Madara just made his knees weak.   
  
“You can have it,” Madara said, scratching the back of his head.   
  
“No, you have it!” Hashirama said, not wanting to be rude, his friend did go out of his way to share them, he should be the way to have the last cookie. Madara rolled his eyes, punching the other boy's shoulders.  
  
“How about we share half and half, good enough?” he said and earned an enthusiastic nod from Hashirama. With that, the boy broke it in half and shared it. It made Hashirama so grateful to have Madara in his life. He was just so kind. Some didn’t get him but that just meant they weren’t good enough for his dearest friend.  
  
The boys hung out there for hours, studying and even practicing some spells, long until they were told by a wondering prefect that if they stayed any longer, they’d lose house points. They didn’t care, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo/Comment?


End file.
